


Full Wolf Moon Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Kid Fic, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers have been separated since Sam was sixteen. John would never disclose to Sam the reason why Dean left or where he was. Years pass, and when Sam and his daughter come back to live with Bobby, they stumble upon a werewolf who has familiar green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Wolf Moon Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smalltrolven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6754804/chapters/15437014) / [LiveJournal](http://smalltrolven.livejournal.com/84761.html)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/7187.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Full%20Wolf%20Moon/Full_Wolf_Moon.jpg.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Full%20Wolf%20Moon/Full_icon.jpg.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Full%20Wolf%20Moon/Full_Wolf_Moon_Divider.jpg.html)

Original Prompt:[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Full%20Wolf%20Moon/Full_Wolf_Moon_Divider.jpg.html)  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Full%20Wolf%20Moon/WRB_Final_Promt_2.jpg.html)


End file.
